From the Other Side
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto was still struggling with the Rasengan, with only a day left until the bet is over. But his last-ditch effort instead teared a hole, to another time and perhaps another dimension. But what came out of the hole wasn't a physical visitor but a immaterial one. Now, Naruto is gifted; with the knowledge and power from the other side!
1. A Tear Through Time, A Given Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speech

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashbacks

 **Naruto** – Jutsu/Kekkei Genkei

From the Other Side

A Tear Through Time, A Given Gift

The Elemental Continent, a group of countries that have their names based off the natural elements; such as Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, Wind and even Iron and Grass. It is here that mankind has evolved into farmers, fishers, traders, nomads and especially Shinobi. Speaking of which, the civilians are under the protection and rule of the Shinobi; with their skill, their influence and their prowess in the Shinobi Arts. And it all is thanks to an energy in nature that is called, Chakra.

Chakra is formed by the Shinobi by combining their Mental and Physical power. They can obtain more Metal Chakra when they learn, strengthen their resolves and mature throughout their years. Similarly, Physical Chakra is obtained through rigorous training and harsh trauma. All this Chakra allows a Shinobi to improve their bodies past human peak and use techniques that range from controlling the elements, create illusions and even summon large animals.

"DAMN IT!" But our story is about one Shinobi. And right now, he is having a nightmare during one training exercise. Too bad that he is instead doing more harm than good. "WHYT CAN'T I GET THIS STUPID THING TO WORK!?"

He was a boy, rather short for his age of thirteen. His outfit was something of a monstrosity, like he somehow found a way to wear a neon sign. It consisted of a horribly orange jumpsuit, simple blue sandals and dirty black pants. The other notable features about this boy were the spikey blond hair, the vast ocean blue eyes and the birthmarks on his cheeks that almost are like whiskers.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a **Genin (Low-Level Shinobi)** of Konohagakure, the great Shinobi village located in the Land of Fire; he was also the worse student in the Konoha Shinobi Academy, the Class Clown, the Dobe, the Dead Last. He scored poorly on pretty much every test, always pulled pranks instead of studying and had to retake the Academy Graduation Exam three times before an exemption was made that got Naruto to become a Genin at last.

"How am it going to win this bet and get that old hag to be our Hokage if I can't get this stupid **Rasengan Jutsu (Spiraling Sphere Technique)**!?" And yes, Naruto was out and tearing up the landscape because of a bet. One that he made with the woman that is legendary for her terrible luck, always losing gambles and games of her money. But Tsunade was still a woman with the power to become the next leader, or Hokage, of Konoha.

Yet she refused when asked, saying that it was bad memories of the village that she didn't want to return to. But Tsunade was not only bugged like hell by Naruto, a little obnoxious brat, but also a sicko of a terrorist and mad scientist; this man lost feeling in his arms when he tried and failed to invade Konoha. So Tsunade has her hands full, with only a week to answer the snake-like terrorist.

That was why she instead made a bet with Naruto, saying that if he could master an advanced Jutsu in a week then Tsunade will go to Konoha as the latest Hokage. Right now, Naruto has only a day left and made pretty much little to no progress. This time, Tsunade could win this bet.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Naruto shouted to himself and actually found the strength to create a sphere of powerful energy that is retaining its shape. "YES! RASENGAN!" Naruto was excited and charged to see the strength behind his technique, using one of the burnt trees nearby as target practice. But something went wrong,

Suddenly, Naruto felt like the air was becoming thick. So much that it was like Naruto trying to thrust his arm through a membrane or a tablecloth left to dry. But Naruto could stop himself and after a moment, the painful sound of something tore into a hole. But this wasn't a hole through a tree or a table cloth, it was in the very air itself!

"What the hell!?" Naruto screamed like a banshee to see this happen. He didn't like the sight of this strange hole that his arm was entering. And Naruto kept going until his entire arm was hidden from sight, up to his shoulder blade. But when the blonde tried to take his arm out, it won't budge! "HELP! I'M STUCK! HELP!"

And then, Naruto stopped screaming. He couldn't find the strength anymore to make another peep. Instead, Naruto felt that something was stiffening the muscles in his legs, keeping him upward while his arm was still in the strange hole. But while his body was as stiff as a statue, his mind was anything but still. It was being invaded, attacked or otherwise, whatever is on the side of the hole was making its way to the boy's head.

And Naruto finally made a thought about all this. He knew, that after today, his life will never be the same. Now he will honor his prized title, the Most Unpredictable Shinobi in Konoha; and maybe, he will be known that throughout the entire Elemental Continent. And it is all thanks to the help, from the other side.

XXXXX

And so, the end of the week was here and the bet will soon end. "Well? What is your answer, Tsunade? You have no more time." Those were the disgusting words of a man who refined the word. His name is Orochimaru, the second greatest traitor to Konoha after Madara Uchiha.

Orochimaru's most striking characteristic is his snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. Orochimaru usually wears plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was a woman that didn't look her age; the same as an old, perverted fart and a twisted, snake-like man. She had pale skin and blonde hair that was kept in ponytails. Tsunade has a diamond shape on her forehead, blue pants, a shirt vest, a green coat with the kanji for 'Gamble' in a red circle, brown eyes, and sandals with low heels.

"Yes, I have made up my mind." Tsunade said and raised her hands that started to glow bright green. Orochimaru then raised his own hands, that are covered with bandages. Those were severely damaged during a failed invasion of Konoha, that left much death and destruction. Also, the deceased Hokage had left behind something to spite Orochimaru; destroying the nerve fibers in Orochimaru's arms, rendering them limp and useless, so that it will be nearly impossible for the snake man to use any more Ninjutsu.

So far, standard medicine and Shinobi Healing could only do so much that Orochimaru was able to move his hands; but he still couldn't mold Chakra. To a Shinobi, especially one of his reputation and caliber, this fact was an insult. That was why Orochimaru sought out Tsunade, she was the best Medic Nin on the Elemental Continent. All he had was his devious, cunning and cruel mind and his way with threats in order to get Tsunade to heal him; there was still the grudges and regrets of the past clouding her drunken mind, which can be a problem or, to Orochimaru, an annoyance.

'Wait. That's not Medical Ninjutsu!' Of course, Orochimaru almost never went anywhere alone. He had his trusty guide, healer and protégé by his side, Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he normally keeps in a ponytail. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses. Kabuto wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. Kabuto wears also dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand and a blue forehead protector.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto was the one who noticed something off about Tsunade's Jutsu. And he was able to move both himself and his master out of the way for the blonde woman to strike the road with her bare fist. The scary part was that the ground cracked terribly to her might.

"You have a good protégé, and I will never accept offers from traitors!" Tsunade, with a smirk, answered to Orochimaru. "Now die!" With another fist reeled for the kill, Tsunade charged towards them with the intent to maim and destroy in her raging eyes.

Later,

"Rise and shine. Come on, we don't have all day." A young woman groaned, feeling the sun sting at her eyes and the cold, hard floor pressing into her entire backside. But the familiar, teasing voice had gotten her fully awake. "You know that you will catch a cold if you sleep on the floor in this weather, Shizune." The woman groaned again, that was her name.

Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"What the hell happened?" Shizune moaned but found out that something was holding her waist down. "Whose there?"

"You tell me but you did have a rather bad blow to the stomach. Who did you let your guard down to Shizune? I thought that your master taught you better than that." Shizune felt that bruise and groaned again. "Then again, she is nothing but a drunken old hag wearing a cheap beauty mask."

"Will you give Tsunade-sama a break? And get off me, Naruto-kun!" Shizune was also a protégé, a healer and a traveling companion. She was Tsunade's and for the years since they left Konoha, it was nothing but keeping her from losing money by the millions due to her gambling addiction combined with her horrible bad luck at casinos.

Then she had the look of realization on her face. "NARUTO-KUN!? What happened to you!? You are almost half taller since yesterday! And that outfit-!" Shizune was right, Naruto was rather different; it was his blonde hair and his Konoha **Hitai-Ate (Headband)** that clued her in until she got her vision corrected.

Naruto was indeed as tall as any kid of his age, with a few more inches towards being the height of a mid-teenager. But it was his dress that got her rabbling in confusion. Instead of the painfully, neon orange jumpsuit and plain black shorts, Naruto wore a blue jacket and some gray slacks that fit perfectly somehow. His jacket was zipped almost the whole way, allowing Shizune to see something of a green shirt underneath. To top things off were a pair of fingerless gloves on each hand and a pair of boots had metal bolts showing.

"I thought you didn't care about me or my clothes. I thought that you would be worried about the old hag." Naruto cut her off. "After all, I came to let her know about the bet but she was nowhere to be found. Only you on the floor like your dead and the trail of destruction leading out of town."

"Trail of destruction! Leading out of town! Tsunade-sama knocking me out!" Shizune definitely was hyperventilating, right in front of Naruto. "She is going to meet with Orochimaru and heal him!"

"Not before finishing my business with her, she is not." Naruto responded and finally let Shizune back on her feet. "Oh, and please take this thing before I eat it. I am starving!" Naruto had a malicious smirk and pulled out a pig wearing an outfit, from places that Shizune will never ask about. She just took the pig, that she called Tonton, into her arms and made a silent 'thank you' for not eating her.

And just as they were going to leave via the open window, Naruto halted Shizune. And she was glad when she felt something small but sharp wiz past their faces. When they turned into the opposite direction, Shizune had a concern looked while Naruto begun laughing his ass off.

XXXXX

Much later, there was laughing. A shaking blonde woman, looking dead in the eyes. And the man laughing had blood drip down from his arm. "Oh, this is rich! The sought-out Tsunade, granddaughter of the **Shodaime (First)** Hokage, grand-niece of the **Nidaime (Second)** Hokage, student of the **Sandaime (Third)** Hokage and one of the great **Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Shinobi)** , reduced to this!"

Kabuto was the one laughing while Orochimaru just loved to witness his enemies feeling fear, pain, despair, the such. "If you are done Kabuto, then you can get her to finally heal me or you can just do the easy thing, make her my next host." With a creepy smile that showed malice and primitive lust, Orochimaru made the call that caused his protégé to look like the second worse thing.

"With pleasure Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto moved his hands in and out of various shapes, with them both covered in raw Chakra. These were known as the **Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpels)** , able to cut through pretty much anything. And human flesh is like butter to a hot knife for these scalpels. But instead of the sound of pain and skin pierced violently, Orochimaru heard bones cracked and a neck almost snapped; that was painful in its own way.

"You can't kill Tsunade. She owns to me a necklace and to Konoha, a new Hokage." Kabuto looked down from his rather, uncomfortable position; the one in which he saw Naruto had his leg strength upward, into Kabuto's cheek. He also saw that Jiraiya was still able to send Orochimaru away from the scene and that Shizune reached Tsunade. "But more importantly, you own me for the betrayal you did to Konoha and to my team a month ago."

Naruto swiftly let down the leg holding up Kabuto, only to stand on that and spin to kick the latter with the other leg. Despite stopping hard into a bolder, Kabuto got up to sneer at the blonde. "Don't call it betrayal, Naruto-kun. After all, I never said that we were on the same side."

"A betrayal is the act of backstabbing, doing wrong to someone that you call a comrade. And you can call someone your comrade without words." Naruto responded, calm but hotheaded somehow. "You wore the same **Hitai-Ate** as my village so you are a traitor. Don't try to sugar-coat it in front of me, traitor."

"You think that even after all we been through together, that those words will hurt me?" Kabuto taunted. "I have been doing this for years, countless mortals had called me worst. You can't top any of them, Naruto-kun."

"I can try. You still haven't seen what I can really do, as the Number One Unpredictable Shinobi of Konoha." Naruto said, "And trust me. I have a lot to show you. They will hurt and they might as well as 'slay' you." Naruto smirked, seeing that he was getting somewhere with the traitor; and Kabuto was no fool, he saw right through those words. Too bad that he reacted like so,

"You can't kill me! I am the only thing next to immortal, just below my…." Kabuto would have ranted one when he felt pain like never before, on his chest and around the heart area. Looking down, Kabuto was greeted to the sight of a devious smirk of a certain whiskered blonde.

"Immortal? Good, I can finally stop holding back and you will feel the pain while you heal again!" Naruto said, with his arm holding Kabuto's heart! Dropping it, Naruto soon moved his arm to claw at the upper are of Kabuto's back, creating a deep scar on the flesh. Then the blonde punched Kabuto in the neck, sending the traitorous teenager into a nearby boulder. For the final touch, Naruto punched Kabuto again, with enough force to shatter the top half of the boulder in the progress. "Like I said, fun unleashed and not held back. You will love it."

All Kabuto could tell from the dizziness and headaches that Naruto was charging in, with a smile that promised pain. Meanwhile,

"I can do this all day **Hebi-Teme**! But you are finally showing you age, it has only been an hour!" An old man with warts tried to taunt his adversary while battling over a very, very large reptile. But while Orochimaru was panting and sweating, despite his efforts to show such weakness, the snake-like man smirked.

"Like you are one to talk, your ability to mold Chakra is worse than a todder's. You look like they drank several gallons of cheap sake and slept with a real toad." The old man growled slightly at Orochimaru's taunts, which were the real deal. "Now that is pathetic, Jiraiya 'the Gallant'."

Jiraiya was a rather tall man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended down his face, going all the way to the bottom. His usual attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura).

'Dammit! Tsunade was really trying to get me killed! That was so embarrassing to be this way in front of the brats.' Jiraiya cursed to himself, already feeling like short of breath. 'It was bad enough that the **Gaki (Kid)** had gotten this new getup out of nowhere, he had the nerve to laugh at me! Wait until he gets wasted, almost as bad as this!' Jiraiya had to cut his thoughts short when he felt the undeniable feel of a tongue around his ankle.

"You have already forgotten when you lost focus during our matches! That was why you always lost in our sparing!" Orochimaru was more and more like a snake every time he showed what he could do; this included a tongue that extended to great lengths and being able to talk all the same.

Jiraiya cursed to himself yet again that he dropped his guard and he was able to try to get free. Instead, two different howls were heard. Jiraiya saw, with his eyes widen to imaginable sizes, that Orochimaru's extended tongue was severed clean; and judging by the rush of revoking blood gushing out, Jiraiya could only take a wild guess was to who made that other howl of pain. "WHAT THE HELL….?" Jiraiya soon lost his voice when he heard the sound of bells, thousands of them going off at once, and a bright light that was about as blinding as the sunshine.

As for the Snake Man and his giant snake, they were howling from that clean cut through the extend tongue and large body respectably. But then the bright light and sound of thousands of bells reached their ears. When they turned, they saw a certain blonde boy, descending like a meteor. And this one had a weapon that none have ever seen in their lives, nothing they ever encountered or ever learned could have prepared them for this. That which was named,

 **"Futon: Dai Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Great Spiraling Shuriken)!"**

End of Chapter 1.

 ***A new story for a new year! Just an example of how to start 2017, I bet you have done a lot of things to celebrate the new year. Too bad that my first week was busy for my Winter Break and only today that I finally made the first update of 2017.**

 **And I guess you have seen the snow if you were around Virginia during the weekend. Too bad that it only did a few inches and made the roads difficult to drive with all the ice underneath. Still, I got a good workout shoving the stuff off my sidewalk. It was worth the twenty I used to watch Passengers yesterday; if only it was better.**

 **Just let me know of what you think and I will give effort to update since I have most of January until my Spring semester at Mason starts. ***


	2. The Power, of the Fourth Shinobi Sage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speech

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashbacks

 **Naruto** – Jutsu/Kekkei Genkei

From the Other Side

The Power, of the Fourth Shinobi Sage

 _Previously on From the Other Side;_

" _Immortal? Good, I can finally stop holding back and you will feel the pain while you heal again!" Naruto said, with his arm holding Kabuto's heart! Dropping it, Naruto soon moved his arm to claw at the upper are of Kabuto's back, creating a deep scar on the flesh. Then the blonde punched Kabuto in the neck, sending the traitorous teenager into a nearby boulder. For the final touch, Naruto punched Kabuto again, with enough force to shatter the top half of the boulder in the progress. "Like I said, fun unleashed and not held back. You will love it."_

 _All Kabuto could tell from the dizziness and headaches that Naruto was charging in, with a smile that promised pain. Meanwhile,_

 _"I can do this all day_ _ **Hebi-Teme**_ _! But you are finally showing you age, it has only been an hour!" An old man with warts tried to taunt his adversary while battling over a very, very large reptile. But while Orochimaru was panting and sweating, despite his efforts to show such weakness, the snake-like man smirked._

 _"Like you are one to talk, your ability to mold Chakra is worse than a toddler's. You look like they drank several gallons of cheap sake and slept with a real toad." The old man growled slightly at Orochimaru's taunts, which were the real deal. "Now that is pathetic, Jiraiya 'the Gallant'."_

 _'Dammit! Tsunade was really trying to get me killed! That was so embarrassing to be this way in front of the brats.' Jiraiya cursed to himself, already feeling like short of breath. 'It was bad enough that the_ _ **Gaki (Kid)**_ _had gotten this new getup out of nowhere, he had the nerve to laugh at me! Wait until he gets wasted, almost as bad as this!' Jiraiya had to cut his thoughts short when he felt the undeniable feel of a tongue around his ankle._

 _"You have already forgotten when you lost focus during our matches! That was why you always lost in our sparing!" Orochimaru was more and more like a snake every time he showed what he could do; this included a tongue that extended to great lengths and being able to talk all the same._

 _Jiraiya cursed to himself yet again that he dropped his guard and he was able to try to get free. Instead, two different howls were heard. Jiraiya saw, with his eyes widen to imaginable sizes, that Orochimaru's extended tongue was severed clean; and judging by the rush of revoking blood gushing out, Jiraiya could only take a wild guess was to who made that other howl of pain. "WHAT THE HELL….?" Jiraiya soon lost his voice when he heard the sound of bells, thousands of them going off at once, and a bright light that was about as blinding as the sunshine._

 _As for the Snake Man and his giant snake, they were howling from that clean cut through the extend tongue and large body respectably. But then the bright light and sound of thousands of bells reached their ears. When they turned, they saw a certain blonde boy, descending like a meteor. And this one had a weapon that none have ever seen in their lives, nothing they ever encountered or ever learned could have prepared them for this. That which was named,_

 _ **"Futon: Dai Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Great Spiraling Shuriken)!"**_

Even though they were both in their fifties, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were made Sennin and their reflexes were harder to fool. They could just hope a good head start was enough to escape the bomb set off on the latter's giant pet snake. Unfortunately for the reptile, it wasn't so lucky.

When both old Shinobi landed on the ground, they got out with just dirt on their clothes but the sight of the devastation was enough to take their breath away. It was a crater that was left but it was deep, as if that shining sphere ate away the very earth. Jiraiya even noticed that the grassland around the crater was also damaged, the grass stalks just fell off when he barely touched on.

"The time to gawk is no now, and especially not for you traitor." The two Sennin got out of their stupor when the blonde boy appeared out of nowhere and marched towards them; his glance was centered on Orochimaru with the promise of pain behind those eyes. But the slimly traitor, mad scientist just got up and had his usual mocking smirk.

"Are you going to kill me, Naruto-kun? Many have tried and failed. And you are still the dope of your class." Orochimaru hid his annoyance that Naruto was taking the taunt. The blonde seriously didn't do as much as twitch his eyebrow.

"So was your teammate. Besides, how many of your enemies have killed your 'most powerful familiar' and forced you to retreat in one fell swoop? I will love to meet one, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right traitor?" Naruto said that in one breath and grew his own victorious smirk to see Orochimaru started to growl. The facts were not to be denied, especially with nothing left of his pet snake but the tip of tail. And Manda was not the type to lose that part of his tail to flee, that was what lizards will do.

"And killing my pet is supposed to get my guard down? Are really that naïve?" Orochimaru retorted and once again, the blonde didn't budge.

"No, its supposed to rob you of your substitute and means to escape. You are not going anywhere anytime soon." Naruto said and this got the traitor Sennin to laugh madly.

"I have other means to flee than the idiot Manda and I can use them…" Orochimaru stopped his tracks, "…now?" The feeling, or lack thereof, scared the old traitor. The feeling of energy no longer being supplied to his arms, just like when his former teacher disabled during the failed invasion.

"You always talked too much and too big, you little coward." Naruto responded. "And you lost must be losing your touch as it was a breeze to place _that_ on you." The blonde pointed out something with emphasize on the word 'that'. Jiraiya had to see what it was and it was a seal, one of a design that neither Sennin had seen before. "I call it the **Rokku Damu Fuin (Locked Dam Seal)**. I got inspiration from an eccentric and loud but strong Shinobi from my village and the forbidden move he used to fight another one of my kin."

"My chakra! You sealed away my chakra!" It hit Orochimaru worse than a punch from his other teammate and it outraged him that a brat about a fifth of his age had gotten sucker punch; even the traitors can call foul. "You damned brat!"

"Don't be such a baby, I only used it to seal most of your Chakra. Your wretched, hideous heart is still beating so you can live another hour or two." Naruto retorted with a tone that either sarcastic or sincere. "But you can try to break it, you will just break yourself too. A fair warning, for a fair man such as yourself."

"ENOUGH!" Orochimaru just had it with a little boy trying to talk him down. "You might be the luckiest, dammed, fucking boy I ever came across but I am still your superior. I can kill you with what Chakra I can still use! I am still stronger than you!" A tap on his shoulder caught his attention and when the traitor turned,

"But not me, bully." Jiraiya spoke with eerie silence before a fist entered Orochimaru's vision. (Cookie to who got this slight reference)

XXXXX

Elsewhere,

"Please Tsunade-sama. That's the enemy's blood, you need to get up on your feet." Shizune begged of her mentor and her ward who was still shaking in her sandals. But she couldn't blame the old lady, not from staring at a human stain on a boulder that was left by a certain blonde boy. What's more, both Kunoichi could have sworn to see bones and bits twitching and moving about.

By the time Tsunade had gotten her legs to stand, the worse had come and they had to witness the terrible scene of a man blown to pieces actually put himself together. "…fucking boy…" The creature that was once Kabuto the traitor/spy had begun to mumble in a distorted voice, still working on the voice box. "…I will…tear…him so…hard…that…" Then the boulder behind the creature exploded, giving the Kunoichi a jump scare.

"What a sad sack you make, 'Kabuto'. But think of it as karma from all those people and villages you abandon to burn." They say if you speak of the devil, he will come. And he did. "I knew that you were a cockroach with steroids and a thing for elderly men and treachery but I had no idea you had a dirty mouth and a disgusting voice. I am trying not to hurl."

All the while Naruto had been monologuing, Kabuto had completely healed but he looked rather tender when he flinched even to the grass and dirt on his flesh. "Alright this is no longer funny. What have you down with Naruto-kun!?" As if right now, Kabuto was willing to consider that the blonde was someone else to play with him and talk the traitor down while he was vulnerable in the midst of healing.

"I found a secret door while training and it was one hell of trip to get back." Naruto answered. "To you it was only yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime of pain, blood, sweat and tears. But since you could care less then I will get right to point: I have been to the other side and it wasn't pretty." Kabuto could only blink when Naruto was suddenly in his space with a cruel look on his face, "And neither will you once I am done."

XXXXX

Later, back with Orchimaru and Jiraiya, "How ironic _old friend_." The old toad sneered at the traitor on the ground at his knees. "When we were kids, you could beat me on your bad days and now on your worse, the other man is still standing."

"Silence, you wrenched pervert." Orochimaru mumbled under his breath, feeling the pain and exhaustion consciously sapping the strength from his legs to stand, and his arms could only keep his face out of the dirt. "When I get my hands on your ugly face…" Orochimaru lost his train of thought when a hand grasped his throat and lifted the rest of his body off the ground. The old snake could only force his eyes open to see his prey standing with Jiraiya and Kabuto was nowhere to be seen.

"I am disappointed in you for a lot of reasons and I never thought that a thief will not steal something from one of your Genin from the exams." Orochimaru could only choke in Naruto's grip on his throat with what little Chakra he had left available. "His name is, _was_ , Yoroi was it? Yet another traitor but he had a neat trick; he could absorb other people's Chakra. And I am shocked that you didn't bother to steal that for yourself, you could drain it out of a Shinobi faster than a vampire with blood. So, what's the deal old man? You let me down." Orochimaru started to growl like a wild animal, all of this was too much even for someone like the slippery traitor.

"You want it? Well here it is!" Orochimaru croaked out and his hand started to glow blue, before grasping Naruto's head. "Well? Is that better-ARRGH!" Orochimaru suddenly convulsed and screeched in pain.

"Don't know, don't care traitor." Naruto spoke calmly, like having an old man's hand on his face was no big deal. The traitor in question continued to scream worse than a banshee as the bystanders watch in shock that Orochimaru transformed into something of a snake and toad while the complexion was turning stone-like. "And to answer you, I think that you will make an uglier toad than a snake."

Naruto simply released his hand from the statue's neck and swiped down on the arm that was still attached to his face, the stone crumpled completely to the force. And so, did the rest of the former traitor. All the blonde had to do was turn face to the audience and Jiraiya widen his eyes in surprise and realization. "So that was it? That's what killed the slimly snake."

Tsunade had nothing to add but Shizune was in the dark. "What is wrong with your eyes? They look…look…" Naruto smirked at her lost for a description,

"Frog-like? Its only temporarily, unlike these reserves dry out." Naruto answered with the sun shining on his face that has barely changed except for his eyes that gained the characteristics of an amphibian with orange outlining and vertical slits. "These eyes prove that I have obtained the level of Sennin, a Shinobi Sage and it helped me trick Orochimaru into taking just the thing he could never digest, not with everything he stole."

Silence filled the field, no one had anything to say to that. Then Jiraiya broke the ice, "You can tell us what happened on the 'other side' when we get home. Unless you want to say no still." The old man turned to Tsunade who looked lost in thought but shook her head negative.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***What do you think? I always wished to try this out to kill the traitorous snake, and I know that it was already done in the canon in Naruto's fight with the Six Paths/Puppets of Pain.**

 **Yesterday was a special day, I have gotten a present for my College graduation; a Nintendo Switch console! And I practically installed it myself too. Now I can try out a lot more games and all the others that are made in the future. The time with Wii U seemed so short compared to the original Wii and the Switch era has just got started! I know that I will having a lot of fun this year while I work on getting a job!***


End file.
